Hakuna matatata The new friend and
by kathykat
Summary: My own version from TLK 1.1.5. Of course i love that movie but i have always thinked that what it is like this...? grins


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Night time in the Pride Lands when the little meerkat arrived under the big tree.

"How come, I wish that I couldn't ever left from the home", Timon sighed. "I don't know what to do. Oh, mommy..!" he stars to sobbing out.

"Oh, ho ho ho hou", the baboon appearing down, hanging from a tree. "Where are you going my little friend?"

"Who, who are you!" Timon take some more steps to back and breathed out.

"More better, who are you?" the monkey laughed and sit down to the grass.

"Oh, it's doesn't matter anymore", Timon sighed out. "I'm just little.."

"No, no", Rafiki smiled to him. "You don't need to tell me your name if you didn't want to, little friend."

Timon take a beep breath. "Better to know. Now, what are you doing here, old baboon?"

"The better question is, where are you going?" the monkey laughed.

"Someplace wonderful..", Timon whispered. "I want to live in some beautiful place, outside a carefree place where I don't have to hide or worry."

Rafiki started to laugh again. "You seek Hakuna Matata, my little friend."

Timon rolled his eyes and looked at him. "What? Harpoon a tomato?"

"No, no, Hakuna Matata, it means 'No Worries'", Rafiki smiled.

"Oh! Perfect! Mind taking that stick of yours and drawing me a map, bub?"

Rafiki smacks him over the head with the stick.

"Heyy, give me that stick!" Timon yelled out and hold his head. "Oh boy, that's hurt…oy."

Rafiki smiled to him. "To find it, you must look beyond what you see."

"And how can I see it when my head ached!" Timon murmured and sighed out. "Ok, what the heck is that supposed to mean? "

"It means, look beyond what you see!"

"Ok", Timon said. "If it will help me then… Beyond what I see. Ha. Get a load of the monkey, getting all existential on me.. "

Rafiki smiled and left with a silence.

Timon has noticed the Pride rock. "Beyond what I see.. ok, um, I'm going to the big pointy rock! Right?" he turns to the monkey. "Hey!" he yelled when he noticed that the old baboon was gone.

"Who was that strange monkey..", Timon shake his head. "Never mind, Yeah, I see, my dream home is still waiting on there!"

Then he started to walk on the grass.

The night has fallen and there is so big and dark shadow over the Pride lands.

"I have to keep my stronger", Timon sighed.

Then the snapping sound startles him

"Um…the monkey? Strange but wise monkey?" Timon yelled out. "Huh? Are that you?"

But there was no answer.

Timon breathed out. "Huhuu?"

"Huuhuu there, little friend", he hears the voice coming to with him.

"Go away fro me!" Timon yelled and started to run.

But the strange was with him.

"Hey, little meerkat, don't afraid!" he hear that voice again.

"Go away!" Timon breathed and stopped. "Huh? It is not here anymore. So I could to", he turned and…

"Aaaah!" the scream come out from his mouth.

"Aaaah!" the scream come out from the other's mount too.

"Aaaah!"

" Aaaaaaaaaah!"

" Aaaahaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ayeeeeaah!"

Timon noticed to stopped and breathed out. "Please! Don't eat me! And if you want to eat me, do it fast!"

"No, no, no, little guy. I'm not gonna eat you", Pumbaa the warthog calm his down.

"What?" Timon breathed out. "You're not? But.. Then why were you stalking me?"

"Oh, slow down here, little guy. "I saw you go by and I figured a little fella like you shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Hah! What about you!" Timon said and noticed then. "You _are_ all alone, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Most animals give me a pretty wide berth."

"Oh, even the hungry ones?"

Pumbaa sighed. "Yeah, I drive almost everyone away. Animals see me coming and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough."

"Why?" Timon looked at the warthog. "You don't say, you don't say. Must be the gleam on those vicious tusks, huh? Strikes fear into their hearts."

Pumbaa try to smile to him. "Actually, they say I wreck their appetite."

"Oh", Timon answered to the smile. "That's looks like you have this special power."

Pumbaa turned the look at his rump. "Special power? Well, it's pretty powerful, all right."

Timon smiled. "Perfect! You're hired!"

"Oh, great..um..for what?"

"To get me to a little worry-free haven out of that big pointy rock."

Pumbaa rolled his eyes. "And… and you wanna me to game with you?"

"Yeah", Timon answered to him. "Do you see any other big lovable chunk of warthog here, which also happens to have razor-sharp tusks and the ability to repel predators?" he laughed and jumped at Pumbaa's nose.

"I'm your pig", the warthog smiled.

"Oh, take it easy, big fella, I'd say more like acquaintances."

"Ok, let's", Pumbaa smiled. "It's start too."

Timon smiled. "I'm Timon."

"Pumbaa", Pumbaa said with the joy. "My pleasure to meet you, Timon."

"No, no, Pumbaa, it's my pleasure. You just saved my life for..", the he noticed that there wasn't nothing else that he and Pumbaa and turned to look up to Pumbaa. "Um, to saved me from nothing", he smiled.

Pumbaa laughed.

"So clear up one thing for me. If you weren't gonna eat me, what kind of a wacky wild pig are you?"

"I'm an insectivore."

" Oh ho! A bug eater! Well, me too. I just never had a name for it. I'm kind of partial to the crawly critters myself. How about you, big boy?"

"Um, I prefer the ones with wings."

Timon smiled. "Hey, Pumbaa, this could be the start of a beautiful acquaintanceship:"

They walked over the silence. Pumbaa turn his look at Timon but didn't say anything.

"So, um, how you know that I was here?" Timon looked at him. "I mean.."

"The old baboon come to me and told to follow you."

"Oh", Timon noticed. "That's old baboon…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Pumbaa. Just wondering why you wanted to game with me then?"

"Well, you was all alone.."

"And like I can't take care of myself?"

"No, I didn't mean..", Pumbaa looked at him. "Sorry if i.."

"No, no no", Timon take a deep breath. "It's not you, Pumbaa. Sorry. It was… it was just a hard day."

"Oh, I see", Pumbaa smiled. "Don't worry little friend. It's ok."

Timon sighed out. "It's it?"

Pumbaa nodded. "Hey, what is wrong?" he asked as he saw some saddles at Timon's eyes.

"Um, nothing, Pumbaa, I'm fine", Timon smiled and jumped to his back. "C'mon, let's go, Pumbaa. I know that it is going to be something different than ever."

"What? What are you talking about?" Pumbaa looked surprised.

"You will see", Timon smiled.

It was becoming to early morning. Old baboon started to sing his song to the Africa. Tell the animals that the new king was born.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba.

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama…….

"Hey", Timon murmured and looked at Pumbaa. "What is that?"

"The new king has born", Pumbaa sighed. "The lion, Timon."

"Oh", Timon nodded. "Hey, wait", he said when he heard something. He turned to look at his shoulder and saw two huge elephants coming up on their way. "Pumbaa, run!" he yelled out and jumped on Pumbaa's back.

Pumbaa jumped away from the elephant's way.

"Oh!" he breathed out and looked at Timon and tries to humour his new friend. "Warmed me for the next time for little a while before you see something terrible."

Timon breathed out. "Oh my! I think that I'm.."

"You are what?"

"That I'm alive", Timon breathed again and looked after the elephants. "What the hell is going on?"

"Um, I tell you, Timon. The new king had born", Pumbaa looked to him.

"But why all animals were going..", Timon didn't understand anything about that sermonic.

Pumbaa looked at the sky. "All right, Timon. We'd…"

"Look!" Timon yelled. "Whoo-hoo! There it is the big pointy rock!"

Pumbaa smiled and look at his shoulder to Timon. "What you wanna do?"

"Got to the pointy rock, of course", Timon smiled. "C'mon, Pumbaa!"

"Um, I don't know, Timon", Pumbaa shook his head. I mean that there was so many animals.."

"What? Do you afraid the animals?" Timon looked to him.

"Uh, no, no, Timon, I mean.."

"Then what? There is nothing to afraid for."

"But…"

"No buts, Pumbaa. Look, I'm here", Timon smiled. "You haven't to afraid anything."

"Well", Pumbaa start to walked. "If you say so, Timon, I could…"

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all!

"Hmm, maybe I can…", Pumbaa smiled.

"Hey! Look, there is that loudmouth monkey! He must've blabbed it to the whole world!"

Pumbaa looked on the Pride rock. "What exactly did he say?"

"Look beyond what you see", Timon answered to him.

"So maybe you're supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock."

Timon smiled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock!"

Pumbaa snorted. "Hmm?"

"Let's have a little look, shall we? Beyond what I see, hmm, beyond what I see, beyond what I see...", Timon looked at his shoulder.

"Hey, Timon, look on there!" Pumbaa said. "It's the monkey."

"Yeah", Timon smiled."

"And there is the new king."

"I hope that the monkey knows what he is going to do", Timon murmured.

"What?" Pumbaa looked up to him. "What you talking about?"

"Nothing, Pumbaa, let's see what we can find."

Pumbaa try to smile to him. "Uh... I don't do so well in crowds. Maybe we better go around."

"Nah, Don't you know the shortest distance between me and my dream home is a straight line? Follow me!" Timon smiled and leads Pumbaa straight into the breach.

"Excuse me! Make room, make room. Watch it, Twiggy. I'm walking here!"

"Oh my Goodness. Uh oh…", some animals murmured.

"Make room, please!" Timon said again.

"Uh, Timon", Pumbaa sit down when he felt the gurgles from his stomach.

"There's something I gotta tell ya."

Timon turned to him. "Well, Pumbaa. We'll have a plenty of time to chat once we settle in."

Pumbaa's stomach starting to gurgles again and he starts to panic. "I could really use a rest stop."

"Pumbaa, trust in me", Timon said and got his tail on his paw. "I know that you're little tired, but…"

"No…I have really bad feeling right now!" Pumbaa breathed out and turned to back.

"It'll pass. Trust me! It'll pass", Timon laughed. "Hey….", he yelled out when he felt the looked at Pumbaa.

"Sorry", Pumbaa try to smile to him. "I just tried to tell you…"

Timon looked at his shoulder. Many animals were turned to look them both.

"Ehem…Pumbaa, we'd better to go on now", he jumped to Pumbaa's back.

Pumbaa looked up to the giraffe and smiled. "Sorry, Madam", then he starting to run away.

"Wee, Pumbaa, we did it, we did it."

Pumbaa smiled. "Uh, Timon?"

"Nah, I don't care about it, Pumbaa", Timon smiled. "You know, you have very special power."

"Really?"

"Ha ha! Are you kidding? It was a gas! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Pumbaa enjoy with him.

"Let's go, buddy-boy", Timon yelled. "Let's go finding our dream home in need."

"Lead the way", Pumbaa smiled and started to following his little friend.

The day passed by the evening and the evening passed by the night.

The two friends arrived in the oasis once again.

"So?" Timon smiled. What about the dream home. "Look beyond what you see …"

Pumbaa looked at him and smiled. Timon is going to be little tired. "Um, maybe we'd better to stop", he said. "It's little before mid night, Timon."

Timon smiled and jumped off from Pumbaa's back. "Hmm…..what do you say about that place?"

He asked as he walks over the little rock. "It's seem like safely to sleep."

"It's nice", Pumbaa said.

"Yeah", Timon yawns luxuriantly as he slowed down. "Sweet home in need", he murmured and closed his eyes.

Pumbaa smiled to him and slow down to his friend's side. "Ahh... Good night."

Timon smiled. "Sleep tight."

"Dream of bedbugs tonight."

"Hey, nicely adding!" Timon yelled and opened his eyes as half. "Very nice, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa smiled and yawns for a little.

Timon closed his eyes again and laughed. "Dream of bedbugs tonight…"

Then he fell in asleep.

"Poks, poks, poks.."

Timon put his paw over his head. "Oww….stop it!" he murmured.

"No! You must try it harder!"

"Shut up!"

"ROAR!""

"What?" Timon wake up angrily. "Oh, my….."

Pumbaa wakes up. "Morning, Timon…um, what do you..?"

Timon breathed out but didn't say anything.

"We have neighbours? We should go say hello."

"Noisy neighbours. There go the property values", Timon sighed and walked out from the rock.

Pumbaa follow him.

"Hmm, what had happened in here?" Timon look at his shoulder. Nothing.

"Do you see anything, Pumbaa?"

"Um, no", Pumbaa shakes his head. "Just…"

"What it's now?"

"Um, Timon!" Pumbaa whispered.

"What?"

"Timon!"

"What!" Timon turned to look at Pumbaa and saw the big animal with his side. "Um…", Timon looked up to the animal. "Um, hello", he being panic and try to smile. "Have you seen my Pumbaa?"

"Excuse me?"

"Timon!" Pumbaa called his friend. "C'mon here, Timon."

"Here you go, Pumbaa!" Timon yelled and turned his look at the animal again. "Uh, I have to go. My friend Pumbaa call me..", he added and started to run with Pumbaa.

The giraffe smiled by himself and turned to eat the leaf from the big tree.

"Meerkats", he murmured.

"Gosh, gosh..!" Timon breathed out.

Pumbaa try not to laugh. "Aww, Timooon!"

Timon looked at him. "Do you laugh to me?"

Pumbaa turned out and for this time he can't stop himself.

"Oh, gosh", Timon yelled out. "You can't help yourself, Pumbaa!"

"Sorry, Timon, you looked so funny with your face."

"Oh, thank you!" Timon looked at him and smiled then. "C'mon, let's find something to breakfast."

Pumbaa laughed. "I know one place! You can eat so many bugs than you could."

Timon laughed. "That's great, Pumbaa, lead the way, I'm hungry", he said and jumped on Pumbaa's back.

"It's here", Pumbaa smiled as they arrived at the grass field. But they are not alone in there.

"Are you sure? Look now on those large wildebeest..", Timon said as he jumped off from warthog's back.

"Don't worry, Timon. It's ok", Pumbaa smiled. "Hey, I got one!" he catches one big worm in his month. "You see? It's actually easy."

Timon looked at his shoulder. "Um, maybe you're right, Pumbaa", then he smiled. "Let's eats!"

"Hey", Pumbaa catch the worm and give it to Timon.

"Thank you", Timon smiled and got the worm. "Now, I need to get some bug to you."

Pumbaa laughed. "You're welcome, little buddy."

"Hey!" Timon looked at his shoulder. "Stop the talking, Pumbaa, I hear something!"

Pumbaa look down to his little friend, "What it is?"

"Um, nothing", Timon breathed out and turned to look at Pumbaa. "Do you hear it?"

"No, I didn't hear anything", Pumbaa shook his head. "Relax, Timon. It's nothing."

"Wait", Timon jumped on the little rock. "There it's come again!"

Pumbaa sighed. "You worry too much, Timon..it's…", he stopped when he saw it. The lion was running over the lip of them.

"Hurry, run!" Timon jumped from the rock on Pumbaa's back. "Hurry!"

Pumbaa started to run but it was too late. The wildebeest were being to panicked over them.

"This way!" Timon shouted out. "No, this way, there..here.."

Pumbaa started to panicked. "HELP!" he shouted.

Just in the same second the lion and wildebeest stopped.

"Wau, you really made them silence", Timon breathed out and looked at his shoulder. "There, Pumbaa! Move on!" he yelled out and Pumbaa started to run on the big tree.

"You're an idiot!" Timon yelled when they have arrived under the tree. He jumped off from Pumbaa's back. "You already can make me killed by those wildebeest!"

"Sorry, Timon", Pumbaa snorted. "I'm really sorry of that."

"You'd better to be! I can't even believe that you're so..so..."

"I'm what?" Pumbaa looked at him.

"You're the biggest big idiot who i have ever known!" Timon shouted angrily.

Pumbaa snorted out. He looked at Timon. "I'm sorry, Timon", he sighed out. "I think that.."

"Yeah, you think, but didn't know", Timon take a deep breath and turned off. "Oh my poor heart, it was so scary..."

Pumbaa breathed out. "I will go on now, Timon. I'm so sorry that i got you to the trances. My mum was right when she leave me. I got everybody to trances. I always have...", then he turned off with cry.

Timon turned and looked as Pumbaa leaves. "Um, hey, Pumbaa. Don't go."

"Why not? I think that you will hate me. I already got you killed by those wildebeest.."

"Yeah, you do, but..um, i.. i'm alive."

Pumbaa turned to look at him. Timon saw his saddest eyes. "I'm so sorry", Pumbaa whispered. "So sorry."

Timon feel the pain in his heart when he saw Pumbaa's eyes and he noticed how angrily he was shouted to his new friend. To his bestest friend who he had ever have.

"I..", Timon said and go on with his friend's side. "I'm sorry, Pumbaa, i don't.."

"Yes you do, Timon. I'm an idiot", Pumbaa snorted out with the tears.

"I didn't know what your mother said but she was wrong", Timon trying to smiled. "And you saved me, Pumbaa. You saved me."

"But..", Pumbaa breathed out too hard.

"No buts buddy. You know, they said that i'm odd too."

Pumbaa looked down to him. "Really?"

Timon nodded. "I always had broken all tunnels. No one liked me after when i was a baby."¨

Pumbaa sighed out. "You're all alone too? I think that you were only lost."

"No", Timon smiled. "Not even lost. I left from the home when i noticed that all wouldn't be all right. My place was not there."

"Then, how do you know where your place is?"

"I don't know it by yet", Timon said. "I have to go on and find it."

"Oh", Pumbaa smiled for a little. "Hope that you have good luck, Timon", he turned to walk away.

"Hey, Pumbaa, do you want to join with me?" Timon smiled.

Pumbaa stopped and turns his look at him. "Do you mean..?"

Timon nodded. "I haven't ever had the best friend, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa smiled and felt the tears against in his chest. He didn't say anything. He wouldn't because Timon knows what he wanted to said.

"C'mon, buddy, let's go find to our dream home", Timon smiled and started to walk on.

Pumbaa cathead him on to his nose and laughed. "There you go."

Timon looked little surprised and turns his look at Pumbaa. Then he smiled and jumped to Pumbaa's back. "Remember, look beyond what you see."

Pumbaa laughed again. "Beyond what you see, that's right, Timon."


End file.
